Beth Young
Biography Beth Young (née Tilman) is Paul's second wife and the daughter of Felicia Tilman. Early Life Beth is the daughter of Felicia Tilman and an un-named father. Beth had a very difficult childhood; Beth's father left Felicia alone and never returned. Since then, contrary to tradition on Thanksgiving, Felicia and Beth never shared a meal with anyone, let alone each other. The reason being that Felicia felt there was nothing to be thankful for, and refused to allow a male classmate of Beth's into the house. Season 7 It is revealed Beth met Paul while writing to him in prison where he was serving time for the apparent murder of Felicia Tilman. He is released. She arrives on Wisteria Lane distressed and lost, looking for Paul. She is first introduced to Bree Van De Kamp, Karen McCluskey, Lee McDermott and Bob Hunter. Later while they're having dinner she praises the house, and Paul states she must be glad to have her own home now, but she simply nods. Paul tells her that the letters she wrote to him kept him going and since he was not allowed conjugal visits, this is like their wedding night. However Beth does not want to rush into sex. Paul doesn't listen and later that night he brings her a gift. Beth is shocked that it is lingerie and she says to him that she thought they were going to take it slowly. Paul gets her to read a letter she wrote to him, but Beth gets wound-up and said it was just fantasy. She then blurts out 'I thought you would stay in prison.' He kisses her on the head and tells her he will not be patient forever. Beth is revealed to be Felicia Tillman's daughter, she is seen going to the prison to visit her mother to tell her what Paul is up to. Felicia is horrified to learn that her daughter is sleeping with Paul Young. Nevertheless, she wants Beth to glean info from her homicidal hubby while basking in the afterglow. Unfortunately for Felicia, Paul’s responses and Beth’s remembrances of a sheltered childhood lead her to believe that maybe her mama is the one who’s cuckoo for cocoa puffs. Felicia has a major meltdown when she realizes Beth has actually fallen for Paul. Beth is worried about Paul's plans for Wisteria Lane. When his former cellmate moves into the neighborhood, Beth threatens to tell people he attacked her unless he tells her Paul's plans. She meets Paul at home in sexy underwear, revealing what she knows but she supports him, saying she knows all about revenge. It is soon revealed that Beth is actually Felicia Tilman's daughter, aiding her mother in revenge on Paul. After she and Paul sleep together, Beth questions her mother's sanity and if she knew for certain Paul killed her sister, the two women have a fight, Beth leaves. When Paul is shot later in the season, Beth returns to jail, convinced her mother had something to do with it but Felicia is honestly surprised to hear it happened. Unknown to Beth, the detectives investigating the shooting told Paul how she was Felicia's daughter, making him realize how she has been using him all along. While Paul develops hatred for Beth, Beth falls in love with Paul, and has turned against Felicia to support Paul. After a confrontation with Zach, Paul realizes that "no one can ever love him" and decides to kick Beth out of the house. Beth confesses her love to Paul but he remembers what Zach told him, and doesn't listen to her, he closes the door on her face, leaving her with no where to go. When Beth tries to work her way back into her hubby’s good graces, Paul pretty much admits that he killed her mother’s sister. With nowhere to go, Beth visits Felicia in jail. Their meeting doesn’t end well. Later, Bree tells a despondent Beth that the two of them are a match. Both women want to be the donor, but Bree says she needs to be the one. Judging by the look on Beth’s face, that doesn’t seem acceptable. Beth enters the hospital ER to deliver the forms needed for kidney donation. The duty nurse tries to tell her that she’s in the wrong department, but Beth continues to detail her wishes. Eventually, the nurse promises to deliver the forms to the proper place. Beth is satisfied. She believes that this is the most important thing she’s ever done. Then she removes a gun from her purse and shoots herself in the head; killing her instantly. Relationships Danny Sullivan Danny was Beth's high-school boyfriend. Paul Young Beth's first husband Trivia *3 different takes were shot of Beth's suicide - not even Emily Bergl knew what scene was going to be used when the episode finally aired. Category:Minor characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Married characters Category:Gun owners Category:Mystery characters Category:Married characters Category:Deceased characters